Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom
Plot Three years after the destruction of the Jurassic World theme park, Owen Grady and Claire Dearing return to the island of Isla Nublar to save the remaining dinosaurs from a volcano that's about to erupt. They soon encounter terrifying new breeds of gigantic dinosaurs, while uncovering a conspiracy that threatens the entire planet. Cast Main article: List of Jurassic Park characters * Chris Pratt as Owen Grady: A Navy veteran and ethologist, and former Velociraptor handler for Jurassic World. * Bryce Dallas Howard as Claire Dearing: Jurassic World's former operations manager, now a dinosaur-rights activist, who has founded the Dinosaur Protection Group to save Isla Nublar's surviving dinosaurs.[ * Rafe Spall as Eli Mills: Lockwood's ambitious assistant who recruits Owen and Claire to rescue the dinosaurs. Speaking of his character's actions over the course of the film, Spall noted that, "Ambition is such a powerful emotion, you can get wrapped up in it and end up doing things in order to succeed. This character believes he is doing right. He has been entrusted with pushing Lockwood's fortune into the future and making it survive after he dies. Mills feels he is simply doing what he was asked to do."212 * Justice Smith as Franklin Webb: A former IT technician for Jurassic World who is now the Dinosaur Protection Group's systems analyst and hacker.1113 * Daniella Pineda as Zia Rodriguez: A former Marine who is now the Dinosaur Protection Group's paleoveterinarian.21113 * James Cromwell as Sir Benjamin Lockwood: John Hammond's former partner in developing the technology to clone dinosaurs.1415 * Toby Jones as Gunnar Eversol: An auctioneer host at Lockwood Estate who sells the Isla Nublar dinosaurs for profit.2 In an interview, Jones likened his character to that of "a rogue arms dealer; he sees profits in selling these creatures as weapons. He is totally morally neutral about whatever he is selling. He is only interested in whether or not it will make him a profit."2 * Ted Levine as Ken Wheatley: A seasoned mercenary who commands the rescue operation on Isla Nublar.2 * B. D. Wong as Henry Wu: The former head geneticist of both Jurassic World and the original Jurassic Park. Speaking of his character's actions, Wong stated: "I do think he's motivated by his love for science and his own ego, which is well supported by his massive achievements ... I think he turns a blind eye to the human suffering that comes as a result because he thinks he's looking at some bigger picture."1617 * Isabella Sermon as Maisie Lockwood: Lockwood's pre-teen granddaughter and legal ward following her parents' deaths.18192021 * Geraldine Chaplin as Iris: The Lockwood Estate housekeeper, Maisie's nanny, and protector of the Lockwood family secrets.222 * Jeff Goldblum as Ian Malcolm: An expert in chaos theory who once consulted for InGen's Jurassic Park.23 In a podcast interview, Goldblum spoke of his role "It's small... who knows, they may cut me out entirely! But if I stay in, I'll be a sprig of parsley or a little garnish, hopefully with some impact!"2425 Director Bayona confirmed that Goldblum's role is simply a cameo, stating, "He doesn't have a major role in the action but it's definitely a very meaningful one in terms of the story."26 * Peter Jason as Senator Sherwood: An American politician who debates about saving the dinosaurs before the volcano erupts. Category:Movie Category:2018 Category:Adventure